Before Dawn
by keisi
Summary: Rated PG-13 now, maybe R in later chapters...sorry this is the first one I've had a chance to put up...It's about Vegeta growing up, with the character I made up...Isabel...Follows the story pretty well for a partly AU...not quite an AU except for the ext
1. Prologue

Before Dawn  
  
***  
  
I don't own this...blah, blah, blah...you get it. I only own the characters you've never heard of so be happy. Okay, okay, I'll get on with it.  
  
~~~  
  
*3rd person*  
  
The Queen smiled at Ankira as she tried the wine in her glass that had been poured. The Queen, who was not allowed to drink wine because of the baby, had beautiful long, flowing deep blue hair that was straight-- down to her hips. She had soft grey eyes like one had never seen. She was quite an awesome spectacle for a Saiyan.  
  
Of course, she was full-blooded and handpicked to be Queen by the King's father himself, who had died long ago. Surprisingly, she was usually quiet though she had the fiery will of a warrior, and showed that she was worth her weight in gold. The King could not have had a better Queen.  
  
She was vouching for the King even now. The prince inside her was to be born anytime soon, and she should have been resting but a reception must be hosted that was already on the royal schedule and the King had to fight an unexpected battle.  
  
Ankira, who was soon to be "bonded" to the alien guest [aka Frieza], had known the Queen since appointed Head of the Guard for the palace long ago. They had remained friends, and now that Ankira just took care of important missions for the Saiyan military, they had lots more time to spend together. Ankira had even been the first one to know about the baby.  
  
"So, how are things, Senra?" Ankira asked.  
"I'm doing ok, you know; but the baby is due soon." The Queen said.  
"Wow, you must feel pretty lucky; how is the King handling this?"  
"I don't really know, to be honest; he's very busy right now trying to purge the latest Solar System. I heard its going up for auction soon."  
"Yeah; that's what I heard too. Frieza said he might even BUY it."  
"Whoa... Wait, f-for HIMSELF?!"  
"Yeah; I know, I think he's thinking special gift. Hehehe...::shrug::"  
"Really...?! I-::groan::"  
"Senra...? SENRA!"  
"I'm...I'm...o...k.... It's just-"  
"No, you're not...it's the BABY! Hurry! Guards!"  
  
A few guards soon rushed up to the two women as Ankira scooped the Queen up to carry her off, and she yelled at one of the guards to go get the Nurse. Even though the reception was still going on, this was more important; and by now everyone was just worried about the Queen's health. The prince would have to be all right.  
  
They raced the Queen to her chambers on the upper levels. Once there, they met the nurse, who was using instruments to try and figure out if the prince was to be born right now or not.  
  
"So, how is it Nurse?"  
"The baby isn't coming out just yet. I think it will be a day or two. Send a message out to the King, maybe he'll be back by then."  
  
~~~  
  
The King paced outside his lady's chambers. All he could hear was people rushing around, and lots and lots of SCREAMING. He was getting just a little worried.  
  
All of a sudden, the nurse bolted outside, her hands bloodstained.  
  
"How is she?" The King bellowed, a little louder than he had intended.  
"Well, your highness, the baby is about to come out and she's still in a LOT of pain. I've tried painkillers, medicines, other pills- the works. Nothing is helping. She just keeps going on screaming and screaming, and she will only say that it hurts. And she's losing a lot of blood FAST. Honestly, I don't know what to say sir. I just thought you should know. Would you like to go in and see her...quickly?"  
  
"I will. But do you think she'll be okay?"  
"I'm not sure, Sir. I'm sorry."  
"Um...I see. Just let me go inside."  
"Your choice. It's hell in there."  
"I've been through worse."  
"Of course."  
  
He entered slowly; trying not to look too worried. By now, Ankira had left, probably had an urgent job that needed to be taken care of. The nurse had about a dozen helpers in there, all from her own quarters.  
  
The King slowly approached the bed, Senra still wailing.  
"Does it really hurt that much?!" The King bellowed.  
"Yes. You wanna try?" Senra shot back, obviously in a heap of pain.  
" *cough*...um, no. Is the Prince out...YET?!"  
"NO!" was all she could do to respond because another onslaught of screams began.  
He turned to the nurse, questioningly; then decided to pull her outside.  
"When did this begin?"  
  
"Her water broke at the reception, and she should have been in bed at that time to begin with. You should not have let her host that reception. Shame on you! Now, it seems that the baby is about to come out, so if you'll excuse me; I'll-"  
  
Another fresh wave of yelling.  
"Quick! We need the head nurse in here!"  
  
"Pardon me, your highness..." And with that, she bowed and turned around to enter the room full of utter chaos.  
  
~~~an hour and a half later~~~  
  
"Is that little demon almost out yet, Nurse?! My GOD!" Senra emitted another scream.  
"His feet are almost out your majesty...um..."  
".....WHAT?!"  
  
"He's already screaming....ehe...well, guess I don't have to slap him on the back!"  
The Nurse scooped the baby up, the new Prince.  
  
Senra looked at him, and softly commented with a smile, "Yes, he's strong...um...You name him, ....please....I feel....weak..."  
  
She slowly looked over at the nurse holding the baby. She smiled her last, and closed her eyes and leaned back, dead.  
  
~~~  
  
The Nurse eyed the baby warily. She had always been so busy delivering children that she had never had any of her own. She held the new prince for a moment, thinking about his new name. She knew what his name would be...  
  
She would name him after the planet and the King...she would name him...  
  
Vegeta.  
  
She whispered the name so softly only the baby would hear.  
  
He suddenly stopped crying, and looked up at the Nurse, grinning. She knew that the name suited him well. She'd take him out to see his father after he was washed up.  
  
~~~  
  
The King paced nervously outside. All had gone quiet, and he assumed that the baby was already delivered. However, he had no idea about the worst of it...  
  
Suddenly, the nurse dashed out of the dark room and into the light, a little bundle in her arms. She gladly handed him over to the King, a sad smile on her face.  
  
"This is your new heir, your highness. His name is...Vegeta."  
"And how is my Queen?" The King asked unknowingly, looking down proudly at the small Prince.  
At this question the Nurse looked down, frowning.  
"I'm not quite sure how to say this,...um...sir? Well, let's just say that she will never feel any pain ever again, not where she is."  
"Is she? She- She isn't....?!"  
"Yes, I'm sorry Sir; but I'm afraid she is...dead. I'm terribly sorry, she was a wonderful Queen."  
"Yes... She was wonderful...how did this happen?"  
  
"She died of continual hemorrhaging and internal bleeding. There was nothing that could have been done, but...it might have helped if she had been resting BEFORE she went into labor. I'm extremely sorry sir. We tried-did our best- at least she left in peace. O, well; now you have to raise him by yourself. Unless, ...there won't be a new Queen will there?"  
  
"Um....NO. Well, if you'll excuse me nurse, I..."  
"I understand. You can go in there...but I was wondering...will I be assigned to be the Prince's nurse then?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"Thank you, sir," she said as he walked inside.  
  
He looked sadly at his mistress, her head softly resting on the pillow on the bed. By now, he had given the Prince to one of the Nurse's helpers. He kneeled beside the bed.  
  
"If I'd have been here," he began whispering, "I could have let you rest, and you might have lived. I'm deeply sorry, please; Senra, forgive me. Thank...you...for my son."  
  
He stood up and looked quietly down on her, with no emotions reflected on his face. He steeled himself, and with that walked out. He would have to let Ankira know.  
  
He contacted his Captain of the Guard in the throne room.  
  
"Please send a message to Ankira and Frieza. Quickly! And tell Ankira I hate to spoil her day like this."  
"Yes, SIR!"  
And he left.  
  
~~~  
  
Ankira snatched the message out of the guard's hand at the door, and quickly read it. She flung herself onto the bed, and then slid off it. She was on her knees with her face in her hands, crying. She couldn't believe what had happened.  
  
Frieza came into her room out of the adjoining one. He looked at the form on the floor, rather puzzled. Saiyans weren't supposed to cry.  
  
He stood beside her, and just watched for a few moments. Finally, she regained her composure a bit and looked up at him, her eyes strangely red.  
  
"The Queen, she's...dead!" Ankira sniffed.  
"O...um..."  
"Frieza! That means that the Prince has to be raised by the King...you think that will work?!"  
"I don't know..." he said quietly, a scheme quickly developing in his mind.  
"Do you still want to have everything go as planned?" He asked slowly.  
"Yes...Where is Cooler?"  
"He will be...late. Some strange uprising that needs to be...taken care of."  
"We'll wait then..." Ankira decided. She took his hand, and helped herself up.  
  
~~*2 years later*~~  
  
Ankira smiled at the little Saiyan in her arms. She had always wanted a girl. Ankira had been lucky too; Frieza had taken care of all business while she was resting. She was so happy it had turned out this way.  
  
She also knew that her child would have immense power. 


	2. Chapter 1: 'Till Death Do We Part

Chapter 1: 'Till Death Do We Part  
  
*Isy's POV*  
  
She entered the room, and saw me huddled in the corner.  
"Isabel?" She called.  
"Mommy?" I whispered.  
"What are you doing way over there...?" Ankira quietly asked.  
"I'm sad, I don't want you to leave; you might get hurt this time. They say that the people on Carsue are...ri-o-ters...whatever THAT means," I said in a very small voice lying about the real reason why I was so scared.  
  
"Nonsense...HEY! Have you been listening to Uncle Bardock's stories again?" She said this with a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
"Maybe." I admitted.  
"He's just playing with you Iz...you know I'll be fine."  
"Well, ok...I guess."  
"You guess?! I'll get back here...Don't worry."  
"Ok"  
"Bye, my favorite five-year-old," she crooned.  
"Bye, MOM. Uh...aren't I your ONLY five-year-old?"  
  
She just laughed, then smiled while patting my head. And with that, she looked at me, and left for the last time.  
  
~~~  
  
*3rd person [yes, again...sick already?! jk]*  
  
"Frieza? I'm going now..." Ankira began as she entered his chambers.  
  
He turned around and looked at her, a bit surprised for some reason.  
  
"I can't believe that they would send you on another mission already...It's only been a month." Frieza complained.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the King said I was the only one for the job. After all, I am the strongest woman in the Saiyan military, and all the men are guarding the King because they are preparing for a surprise attack by a neighboring system. It's ok, Frieza; I'll be fine."  
  
"Ok, then; I'm trusting you. When will you return? Say...six months?"  
  
"Yes, that would sound about right. And watch Isy, I think she's as worried as you. Plus, Bardock is feeding her all those funny stories again whenever he's on the ship, so..."  
  
"Maybe we'll be lucky and he'll stay on the planet; you know, I heard that he and his woman are so far raising a very strong little warrior. I guess they've been working with him lately on his technique."  
  
"WOW! Bardock?! HAH! Now that's interesting...I'll have to ask him about that later. No wonder they didn't give this mission to him."  
  
"Yeah. No wonder..."  
  
"O Frieza! Stop sulking!" Ankira said trying to lighten the mood. Then she said goodbye.  
  
When she left, the look on Frieza's face was one of confusion then...satisfaction. A slow smirk crept across his purple lips. He had been scheming for sometime now, and he had a plan.  
  
~~~  
  
*Frieza's POV*  
  
Now, I wonder about these Saiyans. I know that Ankira is strong, but she's not as strong as I am, ...is she? No, that's silly. But now how do they keep getting stronger? And about this planet purging business...hm...  
  
You know, I think that I'll add to my collection of soldiers and form an army. Yes, that's a very good idea indeed. I'll have to go out and get some recruits myself. The little one can go stay with Bardock on the planet. Fine...  
  
I'll summon her into my quarters.  
  
~~~  
  
*Isy's POV*  
  
I slowly followed the guard to Frieza's quarters. I was so scared I could hardly move. I knew he would summon me like this. He always acts differently once Mommy leaves.  
  
The door opened, and Frieza sat there with his usual cup of...was that blood? Er...well, he sat there with it anyway. Ehe...  
  
I slowly inched towards his chair, and stood there quietly, trying desperately not to shake. He spoke.  
  
"Daughter..." When he said this, it sounded like slime dripping from a tube.[Ew?]  
  
I cringed. It was like he was about to sentence me to something terrible, and I feared the worst.  
  
"I too must leave from the Saiyan planet's orbit with this ship. You are to go to the surface and stay with Bardock until I return."  
  
I sighed in relief. I made a futile attempt to contain my excitement. It was sooo exciting to stay in the City near the palace for a few days. I sometimes wished that I really lived there. That's how much I actually enjoyed it.  
  
"Well, are you leaving?" He said, bringing me out of my musings.  
I nodded excitedly.  
"Then...GO." He almost yelled.  
  
With that I quickly headed toward the door. Before I could run out, he called me back.  
  
"Isy?" He said, and I could detect a hint of concern in his voice.  
"Yes?" I answered, cringing in fear because he had not let me go yet.  
  
"You didn't say anything to Ankira did you? I told you not to tell anyone. She wouldn't say anything...only that you looked worried. You didn't say anything...DID YOU?!"  
  
"N-no...I-I did-didn't...m-m..."  
"What do you say? Hm?"  
"M-Master...F-Frieza..." I sighed.  
  
"Now that's a good little Saiyan..." He smiled, but it only scared me more.  
  
I ran out before he could say anything else.  
  
I ran to the space pods, and hopped in furiously working the controls to get it going. I didn't want Frieza to change his mind and call me back again. I didn't want the same thing to happen like the last time Mommy left.  
  
I just sat the few minutes it took to reach the surface. I doubted that Uncle Bardock knew I was coming, and I awaited the funny look on his face when he saw me. He always said that whenever I came it was...unexpected. That's interesting considering that he has premonitions.  
  
I jumped out of the pod and ran all the way to his house. Opening the door, I slowly walked in wondering if he was there. Instead, I soon saw his nine-year-old son Radditz came into view.  
  
"H-Hello?" I called. "Isy? Isy!" Radditz said with a surprised look on his face. He turned around and swallowed me in a bear hug.  
  
"How is my favorite half-Saiyan?"  
"RAD-ditz!!!" I said, knowing he was saying that just because I'm sensitive about not being full-blooded. Even though I looked it.  
  
"Hehe, uh...sorry. Er...what are you doing here?"  
"Mommy's gone, and I was kinda kicked offa the ship while he leaves for a while."  
"ooOOOoooo...." Radditz said, knowing full well how Frieza treated me when everyone else was gone.  
  
"Well, I hope everything goes ok."  
"Yeah..."  
"Er...let's go find Father." He said looking worried.  
"Is he training right now?"  
"Uh...yeah."  
  
"Goody! We can watch. I wanna learn how to do that. You're lucky that your folks let you learn when you could walk. I hafta wait." I said, putting a pouty look on my face.  
  
"It's ok. It's just more work. Fighting, flying, throwing ki blasts...It's better to wait. Come on Isy, let's go!" And we ran off searching for Bardock.  
  
~~~  
  
*Frieza's POV*  
  
"Let's set our course for Sector 5. Eh? Shall we? I believe there is a nice stubborn race over there. I heard the favorite sport is of fighting characteristics. There should be some good candidates."  
  
"Yes, Master Frieza. They won't allow us peacefully though..."  
"Yes, of course..."  
  
Well, we might even get to force them to give us their most talented warrior. This should be FUN. Hehehe...  
  
"We're in orbit, Master Frieza!"  
"Goooooooood..."  
"Let's see what they've got. Just dive on in..."  
"Uh...y-yes s-sir..."  
  
~~~  
  
*3rd person*  
  
A large, pink alien with spikes on his head ran across the plain. That monster had just destroyed his entire city. Then it had demanded that HE go with him to be a soldier. This was ridiculous.  
  
He was running from the monster even now. It had attacked him, throwing him off his feet and onto the ground. He had then backed away, and that was when started running. He just hoped that the small monster wasn't behind him.  
  
The monster quickly appeared in front of him. Grabbing his throat, the monster then threw him to the ground again, then kicked him and put his foot over his throat. Before it was crushed, the monster spoke.  
  
"What is your name?" The monster sneered.  
"What's YOURS?!" The alien replied.  
  
Not the smartest in brains, I suppose... Frieza thought sadly, rolling his eyes. O well, you can't be too choosy.  
  
"Frieeeeeezaaaaaa..." He said slowly. "Well then, I am Dodoria." He boomed.  
  
"You're now working for ME." Frieza stated, removing his foot. He let Dodoria get up, then soldiers rushed up to Dodoria, and one approached him. The last thing he remembered was darkness.  
  
~~~  
  
*Frieza's POV*  
  
Well, that was an interesting planet. At least I got what I came for. I hope this Dodoria remains faithful. (If not I can just threaten him...not TOO difficult) I suppose I need to visit another planet now. Good help is SOOO hard to find these days.  
  
"Master Frieza, we are now approaching another planet..."  
"Isn't that good?" I said, rather annoyed.  
  
"Well, sir; to be honest, this planet's people aren't known for being warriors. They are known for being beautiful. I'm not so sure you'll find anything here."  
  
"That's my job, not yours. Just land this ship."  
"Uh...y-yes s-sir..." The attendant stuttered.  
  
Once we land, I have to find at least ONE pretty boy that can fight. O come on! It can't be that difficult...can it? -_-"  
  
"Here we are sir," the soldier began.  
I looked around outside the ship, and saw NO ONE in sight.  
  
"And where are all the people?" I said, starting to get angry. If they had sent me to the wrong planet, I was going to eat one of them for dinner.  
  
"O! Master Frieza! I'm sorry, but they're-"  
"WHERE ARE THEY?!" I yelled.  
  
"Um...sir? They're all at the stadium watching a...er...tournament..." The soldier said, almost shrugging.  
  
"Well, uh..." What was I going to do?  
How about we go watch...I thought as a slow smile crossed my lips.  
  
"AND THE NEXT CONTESTANT IS..." You could hear a loud announcer in the distance.  
  
"ZARBON!!! HIS ASPIRATIONS ARE TO ONE DAY LEAVE THE PLANET AND FIGHT FOR SOMEONE POWERFUL!!! AT OTHER TIMES, HE LIKES TO...cook, dance, and play at the local gambling parlor. He also enjoys long walks, and getting lots of attention. He takes great pride in his...er...looks. SO HERE HE IS FOLKS!!! ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZARRRRRRRRBOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I guess I might as well wait out the tournament until it's over, AND THEN pick a victim. Although I have a feeling I already have someone in mind.  
  
I sat quietly on top of the stands, while the rest of the soldiers stayed back at the ship. I watched as the so-called beautiful Zarbon defeated a mere runt with ease. Then the announcer declared that he had won the tournament, and he placed a trophy and flowers about the fighter, and lots of women surrounded him. I just rolled my eyes at the all too familiar sight. At least Saiyans don't look like pretty boys.  
  
Afterwards, I saw this Zarbon leave quietly through a small door in the back. I flew to intercept him, and was annoyed to find that he was not alone. O great, a lady's man, just what I need. I thought sarcastically.  
  
I appeared directly in front of him, and took my time as I let him go into a fighting stance. The woman took the hint to SCRAM. I just stood there while he eyed me warily. I realized he had no idea who he was dealing with.  
  
"I have a proposition for you..." I began, and I soon told him the whole story of how I was building up my army and I needed good fighters. I then added the threat that if he didn't come along, I would blow up this planet for good measure.  
  
He slowly considered his options, and before I got a chance to pummel him into the ground, he (almost too gladly) said yes. I told him to follow me to the ship, and leave everything else behind.  
  
Lucky for him, he agreed.  
  
~~~  
  
*Isy's POV*  
  
It has now been a few months. Luckily, Frieza's been gone, but I wish Mommy would come home. We got to go watch Bardock fight or train with the soldiers everyday, and sometimes I even watch Radditz train. However, today I thought would be a good day to go check up on Mommy's progress. The Saiyan soldiers at the station would be monitoring her. Plus, I had nothing else to do.  
  
I slowly walked to the station where all missions were being monitored.  
  
I seriously need to learn how to fly... I thought to myself. Not to mention fight, and throw ki blasts too. Gosh, I gonna have a lot of catching up to do. That is, if my folks ever allow me to learn...  
  
Now at my destination, I followed the busy working soldiers to the control room. I walked up quietly to one that I vaguely recognized, hoping he would pay attention.  
  
"Um...excuse me sir..." I began.  
  
"Yes, little one? Aren't you Ankira's daughter?" He said, busily working with a computer on the wall.  
  
"Uh...yes, and I was wondering if you could tell me how she's doing?" I glared at him to get the point across. Mommy says if you do that they think you're being very serious.   
  
"Well, let's see...She hasn't reported in for a month and a half. Last time she made contact, she had landed on the planet already. She is about two weeks over due to check in. That's strange; it's not like her. I should check, and get a reading on the computer. That Solar System had a recent tremor, three weeks ago. Maybe the scouters are down thanks to interference."  
  
I just nodded, understanding only half of it. Scratching my head, I watched as Saiyan writing flew over the computer screen, as the soldier brought up information on the area. Watching his face, I saw an odd perplexed look cross his aging features.  
  
Nothing could be wrong...could it?  
  
"Um...miss? I-I don't know what to say...I'll have to get an expert over here. The computers monitoring functions must be down. It is saying that there is NO planet called Carsue. Strange..."  
  
Trying to hide my panic, I followed the Saiyan as he brought one of the more technologically inclined over to his area. The other man looked at the system, and quickly ran a few checks. What's going on?  
  
"I'm getting very, no...EXTREMELY HIGH readings of power that surprisingly match Ankira's signature. However, I can't track her space pod anywhere. It's like it disappeared? I wonder what happened...Maybe I can call up its database memory, which should have survived if the pod was somehow...destroyed. Little one, are you sure you want to see this?"  
  
He ran his fingers over the board, and called up a memory chip for my mother's space pod. I watched as the data clearly stated that the planet was destroyed, and that abnormal levels of power had began emanating from my mother before Carsue exploded. It appeared that she had become even MORE powerful than her Oozaru form. THAT WAS IMPOSSIBLE!!!  
  
It had a video of the last few seconds before the pod was destroyed. The confused Saiyan working the control panel called it up.  
  
I saw my mother, standing there before thousands of people, obviously Carsue natives. They were chanting something about Frieza and what he had done to them, but you couldn't make out all the words. She seemed to have sudden waves of power flowing off of her...and suddenly the video became static-like, and the picture began fading in and out. I did however, see my mother go Oozaru, then in a split second she shifted back to human form, but her ki was surrounding her, and glowing gold, with her hair sticking straight up. Power surged around her, and the whole Solar System shook while the planet exploded.  
  
Killing herself with all the people...  
  
The few other Saiyans now crowded around the screen, had their eyes wide open, then they became disoriented. A few left the room to quickly go get Bardock.  
  
I stood there frozen, trying to take it all in. Did this mean my mother was gone forever?  
  
The Saiyan working the computer called up the last bits of information, and it also held the order from the King for my mother to purge the planet. [Not destroy the whole thing!_ _lll]  
  
I stood there, waiting for someone to approach.  
  
Bardock rushed into the room, scooping me up in his arms. His whole army had followed him in, but he was just looking at me.  
  
"Isy..."He began.  
  
"Do you know the legend of the Super Saiyan?"  
  
~~~  
  
*3rd person*  
  
The King entered the Station where all the confusion was going on. He had been informed on what had happened, and he had been deeply saddened to learnt hat Ankira was dead. The problem was, they had to send a message to that alien Frieza, who had one nasty little temper. The King tried to take a breath and compose himself, for once not sure what to do. He especially felt sorry for that child who now did not have her mother. And she was only ...what, five?!  
  
~~~  
Frieza completely shredded the message in his hand. In his rage, he annihilated the messenger who had brought it. Zarbon and Dodoria stood at his side near the window, unmoving. He was returning to the Saiyan planet just to find his female...DEAD?!  
  
People would pay dearly for THIS.  
  
~~~  
  
Now that his new army was set, Frieza could set his now revised plan into action with renewed vigor. He would take possession of the palace, and enslave the whole Saiyan race.  
  
And he would enjoy it...  
  
~~~  
  
*King's POV*  
  
I heard that Frieza's ship was approaching. Normally, I wouldn't think too much about it because I knew Ankira kept Frieza under control. But now...  
  
I learned from the Saiyans at the station monitoring his approach that more ships were trailing him. This cannot be good. Were they chasing him, or following him?  
  
I was now sitting in the throne room waiting for...something. All my soldiers were still faithfully in the hallway except for Bardock. He wasn't supposed to be here anyway. His second in command, who was a Captain, stood closest to my throne. Down the hallway behind my chair, was ...the prince's room. The recently turned seven-year-old slept quietly in his bed at the moment. Or so I heard...He was probably fighting Nurse to let him stay up.  
  
Then I could hear the fighting rage outside.  
  
~~~ *Frieza's POV*  
  
I walked through the now Saiyan-free path to the castle. My soldiers told me those monkeys put up a good fight, but were eventually shot down. As I walked through the palace, I could see the dead carcasses of Saiyan soldiers and workers alike.  
  
And I loved it...  
  
~~~  
  
As I walked through the throne room I knew all the Saiyans were using their willpower when they didn't try to jump me. I'm surprised that they let me waltz right up to their King. I suppose they knew that I wanted to make a deal. Or threaten them...  
  
I walked purposefully up to the King and then slowly walked around his chair. As I circled him like prey diving in for the kill, I began my offer.  
  
"Well, actually your...highness," I sneered.  
"It's not really an OFFER...It's a demand," I said slowly.  
"Frieza! THIS IS FUCKING INSANE!!!" The King blurted.  
"That's...MASTER Frieza to YOU!" I said, glaring.  
  
"Well, let's put it this way...You either give him to me or I blow up the WHOLE planet along with ALL the Saiyans!" I smiled satisfactorily at my handiwork.  
  
"I can't just give away the PRINCE! He's my only heir! O Frieza, you can't be serious!"  
  
He just keeps repeating himself. On and on like a broken record. Don't they ever learn?!  
  
I turned quickly and elbowed him straight in the gut, sending him to his knees.  
  
"That's Master Frieza to you." And with that I went behind the chair to the Prince's room.  
  
I only knew the outlay of the palace from when Ankira's mind had established a telepathic link with mine and I could look into her thoughts.  
  
I walked towards the sleeping Prince, and I could hear the King getting up to follow me. I slowly opened the doors to the Prince's quarters and was annoyed to find the...was that a maid or a nurse?...running around the room (or should I say rooms) trying to tidy the place up.  
  
What trouble would she cause for me?  
  
"You-you can't be in here!" She exclaimed in a shrill voice.  
  
"I can't? Well, then... Are you willing to bet your life on that?" I asked, trying to look innocent.  
  
"You cannot be in here." She just repeated.  
  
When will they just shut the hell up?!  
  
I let a small ki blast form in my hand to let her know that I meant business. She just looked at it, hardly making an acknowledgement, until I shoved it right through her gut.  
  
The King burst in; looking less composed than his usual self. I walked over to the sleeping Prince and caressed his cheek softly with a cold finger. The King visibly flinched when I did so, and it gave me even more pleasure. After smiling to myself, I turned around and faced the King of Vegetasei.  
  
"Don't you dare Frieza! And you can't just enslave the whole Saiyan race and use them for your puppets!" He looked so flustered I couldn't help chuckling to myself.  
  
"And who's going to stop me?" And with that I called one of my own guards in, who picked up the prince and dragged him out. The King just watched silently as we left.  
  
~~~  
  
I told the guard to take the Prince to one of the jail cells on my ship. I marched a direct path to Bardock's house.  
  
~~~  
  
As I kicked down the door, I rushed in and found Isy and Radditz talking in the kitchen, Bardock sitting with them at the table. I scooped Isy up, holding her roughly around the stomach and began to walk away.  
  
Bardock got up and tried to land one on my neck. I turned on him, furious and slashed at his face, leaving a nice long scare. Isy yelped as I dragged her out, and I could hear the scared five-year-old whimpering.  
  
"Radditz..." she said quietly, "please help me."  
  
She reaching out to him with her mind... I realized. She's asking for help using her power, though she doesn't even know she has it. I can feel her using it. Shit...  
I'd have to get her to the ship...FAST. 


	3. Chapter 2: Course of Confusion

Chapter 2: Course of Confusion  
  
*Isy's POV*  
  
I didn't bother struggling as Frieza carried me back to the ship. I felt like I was walking in the opposite direction because he was holding my stomach and I was facing backwards. I had my chin cupped in my hand, and I was sulking because I was basically helpless.  
  
Once back on the ship, Frieza dumped me on the bed in my quarters, and left me there. I took the hint to stay there while he left, but I prayed he wouldn't come back. I desperately wanted to know what was going on.  
  
A few hours later, while I was in a doze on my bed, I heard a knock. I immediately sat up, my eyes wide. Who could it be?  
  
I was grateful to find that it was just one of the soldiers wondering if I would help with some of the work shifts. I usually did that, like easy chores and stuff, but now I didn't know if I could leave my room or not.  
  
"Well, Frieza just left me here, so I don't know what's going on..." I explained.  
"That's fine. I think it's okay if you helped out. If he says anything, I'll take the blame." And with that, he gave me a confident smile.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll go. Who do I report to?"  
"The Chef."  
  
~~~  
  
I walked slowly towards the jail cell with the bowl of food in my hand. I wonder if what Chef had said was true...  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"So Isy, I guess you'll be working for me for awhile..."  
"Why do you say that, Chef?"  
  
"Because, I thought Master Frieza said he didn't want to see you anymore because every time he looks at you, he thinks of..."  
  
I looked up at her with big eyes, praying that she wouldn't say that name.  
"O, I'm sorry Miss Isabel, I won't mention it."  
  
"Thanks..." I quietly replied. Then she handed me the bowl of food, and herded me off to cell number six.  
  
***Flashback is over [no, really?]***  
  
I stopped in front of the cell, looking into the darkness and trying to adjust my eyes. I wondered who was kept in here, because this cell had ALWAYS been empty before.  
  
I slowly unlocked the door, and peered in. Cautiously, I entered, then I heard a zap and I jumped about two feet high; it scared me that much. It had been so quiet...  
  
I looked behind me to see a now-fried rat dead on the ground, and I breathed a sigh of relief, happy that it wasn't me.  
  
"Who's there?" I called, hoping they would come out.  
"Here." The voice came from the corner, and it didn't sound too happy.  
I looked in the corner, only to see a young boy maybe two years older, dressed in armor and a cape.  
  
"Uh...where would you like this?" I asked now coming into the dim light.  
"Just put it there, on the ground...WHAT?! You're a Saiyan!" He said looking surprised.  
  
"Actually I'm only half..." I meekly replied.  
"Who are your parents?" He quickly asked.  
"My mother's name is Ankira, and my father is...um...he's...uh...."  
"What's your name, kid?"  
"Isabel. My father is ...Master Frieza."  
  
His breath hitched, and he tried to make it look like he wasn't huddling in fear.  
I looked at him sadly, of course he knew who I was, most who had known Ankira did.  
  
"Did you know my mother?"  
"I-I had met her...once." He replied.  
"I'm not like him, you know..." I said sadly.  
"Just...get out." He whispered.  
  
I ran out, afraid he might try to shoot me. I headed to my favorite place. It was a viewing area near the cafeteria where you could look at all the stars. I realized that our ship hadn't left orbit. I could see the beautiful Vegetasei in all its glory.  
  
I thought about what had just happened. Who was that little boy? Did he have a tail like me, or was he even a Saiyan?  
  
I knew that I would have to give him food tomorrow, so I didn't know what to do for the rest of the day. If I could work up the nerve, maybe I could go ask Frieza if I could spend the time on the surface...but he didn't want to see me, remember?  
  
~~~  
  
I smiled up at the guard.  
"Can't I PLEASE go in there?" I begged, then giving the soldier my puppy dogface.  
  
"Haha-NO." He said glaring at me.  
"If you don't let me in..." I began my threat, returning the stare.  
"You'll what? Kick me?"  
  
"Maybe I will!" And with that, I kicked him hard in the shin, and socked him in the gut with my little fists. [HAHA...FISTS OF FURY!!!! LOLOL]  
  
He went down, and I marched on by. So what if Frieza was having a conference with his generals? I'm going to the surface.  
  
I stomped into the room, and froze when I saw these two big fighters. One was pink with spikes on his head, and the other looked like a woman, but green all over. I tried desperately not to laugh.  
  
Frieza immediately turned on me, and glared. I looked up at him almost shrugging, and decided I should state my case.  
  
"I'm going to the planet for the rest of the day, ok? That's ok, right?"  
Frieza just kept looking at me, and to my horror I saw the green her/him lick its lips.  
  
"Ah...but first my little Saiyan meet my new commanders; Zarbon and Dodoria."  
They each made a little bow, and I acknowledged them, not sure whether to laugh or cry. Obviously, they were very powerful, but they looked like complete idiots.  
  
"Well, can I go?"  
"Not quite yet..." I had my back to the door by now; afraid of what was to happen next.  
  
~~~  
  
I knew he would do that... I thought to myself as I staggered down the hallway. And, to make things worse, he let them stay to watch...and laugh. I wouldn't allow myself to cry, not in front of them...but now as I passed the brig on the ship, I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Why did it have to be this way?  
  
***Flashback [yes, again...OK?]***  
  
As I had my back to the door, Frieza stared at me intensely.  
"Daughter, come here..." He crooned.  
  
I inched closer, not wanting to. He looked down at me, and demanded that I turn around.  
  
I did so, shutting my eyes tight. Not too hard... I hoped and prayed. Of course, my silent prayer was NOT heard.  
  
He kicked me in the back of the knee, immediately sending me to the floor. I made the mistake of looking up, leaving my neck vulnerable. He picked me up by it, and as I lay limp in his hold he punched me in the jaw nearly knocking me out. I fell to the ground, it coming up hard to hit my back. I let out a whimper, but nothing more, and the all to familiar beating continued. ~  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
I suddenly realized there was a noise coming from the area I was walking through, and it wasn't me. I snuck into an alcove in case anyone was coming, but no one did. I just kept hearing that noise. I suddenly realized it sounded like a blast, and that it was coming from cell number six.  
  
I stumbled over to the cell, unable to walk properly because of a broken limb. He had really gone overboard this time. Before, Frieza had just given me a couple of bruises; this time he had literally broken something.  
  
As I opened the door, the last of the rats were incinerated. I let out a sigh of relief; that's all he had been doing to stop the boredom. I realized he was looking at me.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I heard a noise."  
He came closer, and looked at my leg.  
"Wh-what happened to you?" He asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Frieza beat me again," I explained. There was no use hiding the truth, and maybe he could help.  
  
He looked at me, the look of horror on his face plain as day.  
"He beats his own offspring?" He said, a hint of disbelief in his voice.  
"Yes." I whispered.  
  
He looked at my leg, and touched it trying to figure out what was wrong. He looked like he knew what he was doing, and I watched as he tried to set my leg straight. When he finally did, I couldn't help letting out a scream it hurt so bad.  
  
"There. It should heal properly. You should recover all right."  
"Thanks," I said," and who are you?"  
  
"I'm Vegeta...Prince of all Saiyans." His head hung low as he said it, ashamed that he was trapped here.  
  
I gasped and immediately dropped to the floor. I was in the company of royalty, but I hadn't recognized him because I had never seen the Prince before. Wow, the Saiyan Prince...and he was staying on my ship...  
  
"You don't need to bow," he said, obviously surprised.  
"But, your HIGHNESS!"  
"Please. Call me Vegeta. Your the only one here who understands how important I am."  
  
"As soon as possible, I'll get you some real food."  
"Fine. Now go before you're caught in here." He began shewing me away.  
I quickly walked out, but didn't bother to lock the door.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning I woke up feeling a little better. I hurried to the cafeteria, not just to eat, but get the Prince some food. I took double portions, and a few people eyed me strangely. Like I cared...  
  
I rushed to his cell, and quietly laid the food on the floor. It looked a lot better than what I had brought him yesterday.  
  
He stirred as I was about to leave. I froze, hoping he would go back to sleep. Instead, he sat up and looked at the food hungrily. I watched surprised as he devoured it, then I took the plate.  
  
"I meant to thank you for fixing my leg," I began," but how did you know to do that?"  
  
He looked annoyed for a moment, and then decided to answer the question.  
"One of my trainers taught me, after I accidentally broke his leg once."  
  
~~~  
  
The same routine happened for several weeks. I would give him food as usual, but most of the time he didn't talk. I had asked him once why he was here, and he almost shot me as I sprinted out of the cell.  
  
~~~  
  
*Frieza's POV (after those several weeks)*  
  
Since I've now taken over the Saiyans planet purging business, I've become a more known force in the universe. Just the way I like it...And the King has been kept in line so far, so maybe I'll keep his son a little longer.  
  
Now, about these Saiyans...how DO they keep getting so strong? What are their secrets? I should run some tests. Oh, I know. That's where the little Prince comes in.  
  
~~~  
  
*Isy's POV*  
  
I walked into the cell like I normally did in the morning. However, for the first time, the Prince wasn't there. I started to worry...What had Frieza done to Vegeta?  
  
I went to tell the Chef.  
"The Saiyan in Cell number six is...GONE!" I explained.  
  
"Oh...Sorry, Isy; I meant to tell you. Vegeta was moved to an area where he could train. Master Frieza just said that he was prepping him for...something, I don't know what. He said he has some new advisors who have good training techniques.  
  
~~~  
  
Even though he trained, I continued to bring him food. It was the usual, he always training, I just watching or delivering some food. I eventually began to feel if he was more powerful or not from each different time I saw him because of the energy surging through the room.  
  
The training continued from two years. I think that's all he did was train. And eat...and sleep, but he didn't eat much.  
  
I continued to study, and I was unable to learn how to fight, fly, or throw ki blasts. Let alone train...  
  
~~~  
  
Then one day, I once again walked into his training area. I knew he was gone, before I got there because I couldn't feel a power signature anywhere in the room. I rushed to tell cook again.  
  
"O, yes. Master Frieza said that he was going to run some fighting tests. And they're NOT simulated."  
  
"On a nine-year-old?!" I screeched in disbelief.  
"You know he'd beat you if he heard you say that..."  
"That's why he's not here." I said sadly.  
  
"That's what you think..."Frieza said, stepping out from behind a corner. I realized Chef had been trying to save me, and I had said the wrong thing.  
  
Chef winced while watching Frieza drag me away. She did make out him boxing me to the side of the head in the hallway before we left.  
  
~~~  
  
Hours later, I found myself in an unknown room. It must be one of the test facilities on the other side of the ship... I thought to myself. But the real question was...Why was I here?  
  
I looked out through a window to my left, and saw Frieza down in a fighting pit talking to Vegeta. I was still groggy from being knocked out, but I could make out Vegeta almost shaking from exhaustion. When the Saba-men crowded around him with Frieza, I realized he had been fighting Frieza's minions the whole time. Frieza was just trying to get some sort of explanation out of Vegeta after each test.  
  
Then I watched, scared stiff, as Vegeta blew up the whole group of Saba- men.  
  
~~~  
  
*Frieza's POV*  
  
Ah...so THAT'S what happens, I thought. At first I felt satisfied, then fear. What if they grow stronger than me? They'll turn on me... Well, I could just replace fear with...RAGE.  
  
I let a smirk spread across my face. After every battle where they're beat to within an inch of their life, they grow stronger. Wait, so every time I beat Isy; she grows stronger.  
  
Hey! Wait a second! He smirked again. She doesn't have any fighting powers...  
  
~~~  
  
*Vegeta's POV*  
  
They kept testing me and testing me, for two years straight. Zarbon and Dodoria just laughed as I fell each time.  
  
I would grow stronger, and one day...I would beat THEM. I vowed to myself.  
  
~~~two years later (Vegeta is 11 and Isy is 9)~~~  
  
Frieza summoned me into his quarters, and this time I wasn't sure what to expect. Throughout the years I had been on the spaceship, I had seen Isy almost everywhere. And surprisingly, she knew what I was going through. She had brought me food almost every day, but today she would once again be confused.  
  
I was now at the door to Frieza's quarters, and the guard let me in with this sad look on his face. I was puzzled, but remained quiet.  
  
Once inside, I stood unmoving, and saw that Frieza was the only one in the room. He slowly turned, and smirked while looking me up and down. I tried to suppress a cold shiver running up my spine, and then I couldn't help it as I saw Frieza move closer.  
  
"The fighting tests are over, little Prince," He said in a low voice.  
  
"But the individual tests are about to begin..."He whispered in my ear. I tried to move back, but he held my arm and wouldn't let me move. He spun me around, and kicked me hard in the back of the knees, sending me to the ground. Then he grabbed me by the hair and lifted me until his face was only inched from mine.  
  
"Vegeta, please. Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be,"he began, his breath feeling like acid rolling across my face. "Just do as I say, my...pet."  
  
And at that moment, I knew the worst was yet to come.  
  
~~~  
  
*3rd person [yet, again..._ _lll]*  
  
The guard outside winced as he heard the screams. Was the torture that bad? Actually, he was surprised that he even heard screams. He thought Saiyans had more pride and would try to suppress it. That told him how bad it really was. He had no idea...  
  
~~~  
  
*Vegeta's POV*  
  
Frieza approached me once more, trying to pull me out of my huddle in the corner. I couldn't comprehend what had happened...  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Take off your armor Vegeta...you won't be needing it." Frieza commanded.  
  
I eyed him warily, and with that second of hesitation, he threw a ki blast at me that I luckily deflected. He was just being weak on purpose I knew...  
  
I guess I had to do what he said...  
  
I took off my armor, now only my spandex body suit remained. Frieza came closer, and caressed my cheek with his hand. He smiled, and then threw me to the ground. I tried to back away, but he walked towards me, and finally kneeled in front of me. He then began to crawl towards me, and I could do nothing since I was against a wall. He then forcefully tore off my bodysuit, leaving me completely vulnerable. He smiled, then began running his hands over my hardened chest muscles. I looked away and shut my eyes, unable to take it, but knowing full well that I was totally at his mercy.  
  
He now moved his hands to something lower, and I cringed as he roved over it. He whispered softly things in my ear like, "What a beautiful Saiyan," or "you're mine, my pet" or things like, "You're my new favorite toy," and other things that would probably make anyone my age throw up.  
  
Then he began the most torturous part, where he discarded all of his armor... ...only to reveal his now very hard erection. He moved closer, and I kept my eyes wide with horror. He roughly flipped me onto my stomach, saying, "On your knees Saiyan. It'll only hurt the first time; you'll get used to it." I could almost hear him smile.  
  
His hands grasped my hips as he pushed it in, but saved himself until the end. He bent over, his lips almost touching my ear and then he licked it, making me feel very unclean. He whispered, "Scream my name Vegeta...you know you want to."  
I couldn't take this much longer.  
  
"I hope you like doggy style..."I heard him mutter.  
  
"I'll fuck you so hard, you'll bleed," He panted, "then I'll come all over you, giving your insides a very nice awakening..."He purred. Then he bit me on my shoulder, drawing large amounts of blood.  
  
That's when the screams began.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
I could feel the blood cake as it spread down my legs. I felt so terrible that I would have forced a ki blast through my gut if I had been strong enough. Frieza was so close to me now, I could hear his heartbeat. I could hear it pump that cold blood through his veins...  
  
"Vegeta, I think you are definitely my favorite. And you're surely feisty enough. Come closer my little prince, or you can just come in my hand..."  
  
I shook my head, a whole new wave of fear passing through me with that thought. What next?  
  
He grabbed something from his desk, but I couldn't see what it was.  
"Get over here, my little Prince." He crooned, his hand reaching out to me.  
  
"Give me your hand." I did so, closing my eyes knowing what he was about to do.  
  
He took the sharp blade, and carved a very big "F" on the back of my left hand. He let it bleed, catching all the blood in a glass cup. Now this was my kind of pain...  
  
~~~  
  
*Isy's POV*  
  
I paced in the cold jail cell. The guard had told me Vegeta would be placed here after Frieza had debriefed him. The tests were over I heard, and Vegeta was doing pretty well. Maybe they would let him go back to the surface...  
  
I then heard a distant thudding noise, and I sat in the corner waiting for Vegeta to arrive. When he finally approached, I could tell there was something wrong but I didn't know what. He felt very weak...  
  
As I stood up, he looked at me his eyes now hollow. When he came into the light, I gasped in shock trying to think of what could have happened. As I walked towards him, he slowly inched away.  
  
"Stay back," he warned.  
"Please, Vegeta, let me help you. I won't do anything wrong...please...you look worse than I do after seeing him."  
  
"That's because he only hurts you on the outside. He tries to just totally break me down..."  
  
The tears began rolling down my cheeks.  
To see our strong Prince like this, it broke me. I couldn't believe Frieza would do such a thing to the most prideful person in the Saiyan race. He had hurt the Prince...  
  
"Vegeta...V-Vegeta...please..."I sniffed, through my tears.  
"Why are you crying?" he said from the opposite corner of the cell," please stop...you pity me don't you?" I could hear a hint of (was that shame?) in his voice, and the tears began to flow even more.  
  
"He's trying to hurt the Saiyans..." I cried. "He wants to destroy our people. I can't bear to see you like this, looking half-dead, Vegeta. I-I..."  
  
He stood up.  
  
"Are you going to help me or not?" He went into the other corner of the room, where I had put some fresh armor. He began stripping his clothes off, but it was so dark I thankfully couldn't see. I slid a fresh towel, and a damp one, in his direction; so he could address whatever wounds he had that he wouldn't want me to touch or see. I continued to cry, looking up at him through the veil of tears.  
  
"V-Vegeta..."Now that he was dressed, I crawled over to where he was sitting. I took the washcloth, his face in the meantime expressionless, and I looked at his hands. That's when I saw the scar...  
  
"He raped you, didn't he?" I asked sadly, already knowing the answer.  
"Well, it isn't going to end anytime soon, trust me..." I said.  
"How did you know?" He asked quietly, bewildered.  
  
"Zarbon has that same scar...And...I've heard...the rumors. Be careful, I also heard that all the other soldiers wanted a piece of you too."  
  
"Do you want some?" He asked looking into my face.  
  
"No..." I whispered, crying again. He pulled me closer, and I put my head on his shoulder, the tears making it wet. I heard no noise from him, but suddenly I realized there was a puddle of salt-water on my own shoulder as well.  
  
~~~  
  
This morning I woke up in my normal bed, but I found myself immediately begin to worry about the Prince. I had gotten him another pair of gloves last night; after he had thrown me out decidedly ashamed that he had let me see him cry. I was glad I could see it though; at least he had gotten it out of his system.  
  
I hurried to Frieza's room, wondering what kind of shape he was in. I didn't care any more; I would take whatever hell came on behalf of our Saiyan Prince. Plus, he had it about ten times worse.  
  
I threw the guard a few feet away, and stalked into his chambers. I kept a steady glare on my face, seeing that he was in no mood. He immediately walked right up to me and backhanded me across the face. A no- nonsense day, hm?  
  
He quickly picked me up, tying my hands together with cord and hanging me from the ceiling by my hands and tail. He had a stick that he beat me with, repeatedly hitting the small of my back. I kept my eyes squeezed shut, not really feeling anything anymore.  
  
~~~  
  
So it went on like this for two MORE years. Vegeta would get raped at night, and I would get beat during the day. I'm pretty sure Frieza enjoyed it, though after a while I guess it finally got boring. I didn't see Vegeta cry once again...  
  
~~~  
  
*Vegeta's POV*  
  
He's called me into the office, again, I thought sadly. Another day, but the same bitch... I reminded myself. Wonderful.  
  
As I walked down the hallway, I realized someone was headed in the same direction on the other side...  
  
When I came to the intersection, I almost ran smack dab into Isabel. I looked confused I guess because she immediately explained.  
  
"I was called to the office as well,"She said, sorrow and hope mixed in her voice.  
"Either we're getting our dose at the same time, or there is good news." She explained.  
  
I didn't want to sigh in relief yet, but I hoped it was the latter. I mean, how much longer could this go on?  
  
A long time... I thought sadly. With my luck it was probably the first one, but you never know...  
  
~~~  
  
"I'm sending you both back down to the surface,"Frieza said sourly, as he eyed both of us with the same glare.  
  
"Your presence is needed once again at the palace, my Prince,"Frieza began," but I have to send you with a so-called tutor." That's when he looked at Isabel.  
  
She blanched but remained quiet.  
I swear I did the same. 


	4. Chapter 3: Adventures in Royalty

Chapter 3: Adventures in Royalty *Isy's POV [So you don't get confused or anything, Vegeta's 13, and Isy's 11]*  
  
I looked at Frieza in disbelief. Me, Vegeta's tutor?! I'm two years younger than him! What the...heck?!  
  
Well, I guess it makes sense...I thought. I mean, all he does is train, and all I do is study. Hm...  
  
I was brought out of my thought when Frieza almost yelled in our faces to get out. I hoped that we would never have to return. We basically raced each other to the space pods, and then blasted off towards the planet. I wondered what I was going to do. I hadn't seen Bardock or Radditz in at least six years...  
  
~~~  
  
We landed on the planet, and Vegeta immediately burst out of the space pod. I looked at him, puzzled and he responded,  
  
"Well, I wanted to get off that very fucked-up ship."  
I was at first taken aback by his language, but he had a point. I could tell that he was so angry about everything, but he had a right to be. I just prayed that we were free.  
  
He began to float in the air to take off for the Vegetasei's main city. He looked at me strangely.  
  
"I can't fly..." I said simply. He blanched again.  
"What?! The daughter of Frieza doesn't know how to...FLY?!"  
"Or fight, or use energy to attack people..."I added.  
  
"O the gods... Well, maybe I can repay you by teaching you a few things then, and you know you could stand up to Frieza because he only beats you. After every time that happened, you would get stronger."  
  
My eyes went wide.  
"Wow, that would be...so GREAT! O, thank you Vegeta." He just grumbled something and landed on the ground.  
  
"I guess we're walking then..."  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
  
"To the palace. You can stay there; I'll tell Father that it's okay." I just looked at him. This was going to get interesting...  
  
~~~  
  
*Vegeta's POV [a few months have already passed]*  
  
***  
  
Isy closed the door behind her, and crawled onto the bed, heading my way.  
  
"O, Vegeta..."She whispered, moving until she was on top of me. She slowly slid my bodysuit off, and I eyed her in her usual yellow striped tube top and miniskirt, smirking. Since she had been on a ship almost all her life, she didn't wear the traditional Saiyan armor.  
  
She moved her hand down to my now-hard throbbing muscle while she planted kisses on my chest and stomach, going all the way down. Once she got there, her tongue danced across it until she got to the tip. Then she placed her mouth around it.  
  
"Suck it like a straw," I heard myself say.  
  
I couldn't hold it in any longer, and I came in her mouth, hearing a low moan of pleasure and satisfaction escape her lips. I then flipped her over, removing all her clothes as I saw her visibly lick her lips.  
  
I knew it was my turn.  
I planted a long kiss on her lips then began at her throat, kissing softly at first then almost sucking her skin raw. I bit her between the neck and collarbone, feeling her blood flow into my mouth as she cried out.  
  
I could feel her nails dig into my skin on my back, but it felt good. She had just wrapped her legs around my back giving me total access when...  
  
***  
  
I woke up in a sweat, panting very hard [no, don't think hard!]. This was the third time I had been having dreams like this in the last few months. Ever since Isy had begun tutoring me this had started. I had thought it was because she was the only female Saiyan close to my age that I knew. But I had to wonder...  
  
Great... I thought. Now I'll have to go jack off in the bathroom again like last time. And I've already gotten the sheets wet...SHIT.  
  
I headed towards the bathroom, hoping I would be able to wash my sheets this early in the morning by myself without anyone noticing.  
  
I was almost fourteen, and Isy was twelve. The King had immediately been okay with Isy staying in the castle if it meant tutor. He was trying to push the academics before I left, and now he resumed that. He had tried to explain what had happened, but I was still kind of angry. I was even more upset when Father said that Frieza made frequent visits to the palace. I had told Isy, and she had almost passed out. We both knew what that meant, and the King had absolutely no idea.  
  
I had even begun to tutor Isy on how to fight, fly, and use her energy. She was actually getting pretty good. The problem was that we did that early in the morning in the fighting arena so it wouldn't be crowded. Now I would have to face her.  
  
~~~  
  
*Isy's POV*  
  
I waited patiently in the training arena for Vegeta to get here. He was usually good about being on time, but always grouchy when he got here. O well, nothing I hadn't seen before. The worst was when he threw a fit over not understanding his studies. He would even sometimes go to my quarters late at night asking for help on equations. I always made him leave before I got too tired.  
  
I had been lucky these past few weeks though. Bardock had been super glad to see me, and Radditz always ended up hanging around the palace since he acted like Vegeta was his little brother. I occasionally saw Nappa, who I discovered was Vegeta's old trainer, though now Vegeta had surpassed him. They still had the occasional fun bout, and I would watch. I could even get Nappa to help me with my kata.  
  
But the one person who puzzled me the most, was a female Saiyan warrior who I saw walking around the palace. She looked about my age (but I later discovered she was two years older), and she was always at the cafeteria the same time as myself. I had finally worked up the courage to ask her who she was, and I discovered that she helped around the palace. She wanted to become a soldier once she was old enough, and her name was Osai.  
  
~~~  
  
Vegeta finally arrived with Nappa following close behind. I had finally taken up a seat at the table and chairs near the window at the door. Vegeta explained that they were going to do a demonstrative battle today and I was supposed to watch.  
  
They began the fight and at first it was pretty exciting. I couldn't help it though, once I started to get bored. I then noticed Osai walk in. She came and sat next to me, focusing on the fight. Then we started talking, and getting to know each other better. When all of a sudden...  
  
...a blast headed our way, and we saw Nappa on his back on the ground. He groaned as he sat up, but he was turned to face us, totally staring at Osai. I couldn't suppress a giggle as I realized he had been SO busy staring that he had forgotten about the fight.  
  
The blast hit the window near us, but everything else was okay. Vegeta decided that it was time to stop the fight, and he stalked away, dragging poor Nappa with him. Nappa tried to say hi, but Vegeta started flying before they left the arena. Osai just glared in their direction, oblivious to the fact that that was the Prince.  
  
Later when we were studying, Vegeta said that I shouldn't let anyone else in while we're training because Nappa can't focus. I ended up laughing, but agreed so Osai only talked to me at lunch.  
  
~~~  
  
In the next few months I turned thirteen, and began having a blast with my new powers. Frieza had stopped with the frequent visits to the palace for a while. Everything was going good for a couple of months until one day...  
  
"The Royal Ball shall be held for the Prince's 15th birthday!!!" I saw Vegeta gawking at the new banner outside his door. He hated large announcements like that on his behalf. I just laughed and told him that it would be fun, and he would get to practice his dancing skills. I nearly had to sprint/fly out of his quarters before he barbequed me with a blast.  
  
~~~  
  
I searched desperately through my closet looking for something to wear. The King had said that anyone could attend if they dressed up appropriately. Vegeta groaned, realizing that it was formal, and I just made a face because I didn't possess such clothes. So here I was looking through my quarters for something, when I heard a very loud knock on the door.  
  
"It's open!" I yelled.  
I heard the door open and heard Nappa walk in.  
  
"Um...hi, Isy. I was wondering...you know that girl you were talking to when we were fighting that one day?"  
  
"Yes, Nappa. Her name is Osai. If you're interested she IS going to the ball. And...my GOD! What is that in your hand?!"  
  
"O! Sorry! Here, it's for you. I was told to deliver it for the King. But I don't think that the King requested it."  
  
"Why, Nappa! It's beautiful! But, what do you mean?"  
"I think it's from...the...the....Pr-Vegeta."  
  
"I just stared at the absolutely gorgeous long, flowing gown in his hand. I approached him, walking halfway around the dress, still staring. He offered it, and I picked it up, my eyes as wide as dinner plates.  
  
"N-Nappa...Are you suuure?"  
"Yup! Go ahead, try it on...I'll tell you what I think."  
I lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"No, thank you, Mister I-can't-stop-staring-at-Osai... I'll try it on later," I said, hands on my hips. His mouth just dropped open, while he thought of a good comeback. He decided against it, realizing he had been figured out, and left the room just shrugging.  
  
My eyes moved across the almost glowing material. It was the most beautiful piece of clothing I had ever seen. I held it up, eager to try it on. It was a deep purple iridescent taffeta material but it was lined with...with...were those...DIAMONDS?! It had wide straps that narrowed until it connected to the top, which was designed almost to match armor(but not quite). It was a two-piece, with a second set of straps falling off my shoulders. It came with its own set of gloves, and the skirt had a slit all the way up to the thigh. I then realized how low the top was cut. Vegeta's idea, all right.  
  
There was a short cape behind it, with lacing all the way down in the back. It had a beautiful bow tying it on the bottom, and it looked absolutely lovely. My eyes remained wide, and now my jaw dropped. I then tried it on, and realized that it was a perfect fit. I nearly choked with excitement; the ball was tonight.  
  
~~~  
  
I hoped that the gift I was bringing tonight was okay. I mean, I didn't know what everyone else was getting the Prince, but I prayed mine was one of a kind. I had realized that the Vegetasei crest the King and Prince wore were sterling silver, so I had gone to a gold smith to have a gold one lined with diamonds made for Vegeta. I just hope Frieza didn't realize that I had used his bargaining money for it. I'd like to see the look on Frieza's face if he discovered the price...  
  
I left my box on the table with the rest of the gifts. Vegeta would open them before the ball even begun. I hope that my gift would be accepted well. I realized in Saiyan tradition, that if they didn't like their gift they chucked it out the window...imagine the look on MY face if that happened....HAH!  
  
~~~  
  
Since Vegeta had been opening gifts I hadn't seen him. The dancing was about to begin, but first everyone had to be announced. They usually did ladies first, and then the men in the army, but the King and Prince sat at the head of the room until the dance began. I was kind of nervous since I had never done this before. I heard that you had to walk to the center all by yourself, and bow (or something) then walk to the side. I hoped that I wouldn't trip in my new heels.  
  
When it was my turn, I accomplished the walking and bowing with ease. However, I made a point not to look at Vegeta. I didn't want to see the look on his face once he realized I had worn the dress.  
  
~~~  
  
After everyone had been announced, I sighed in relief thinking the dancing would begin. I had even spotted Radditz and Bardock in their finest armor. However after all the Saiyans had entered, I was horrified to hear that there was one more announcement...for Frieza. I quickly hid myself in the crowd, and I could now see Vegeta go pale. I don't think he wanted any present Frieza had to give him...  
  
Frieza walked down the aisle, swishing his tail, a devilish smile on his face. The King walked into the backroom behind the throne to disgrace his presence, and Vegeta just...well...he just...stared, I guess. I don't know though because all I could do was glare at Frieza, afraid of what he might do. But I could fight him now, couldn't I?  
  
The ball soon resumed, and I tried to ignore Frieza's presence as best I could. When the dancing began, I quickly took up Radditz and began waltzing across the room.  
  
"Why are we moving so fast Isy?"  
"Because Radditz, first off, I'm trying to see where Frieza is, and secondly, I'm trying to avoid him."  
"Oh, so you want to know where he is, so you're where he's not? Um...I'm confused..."  
"Don't tie your brain in knots, silly!"  
"Ehe, I'll try."  
  
That's when I saw a figure come up behind Radditz and tap him on the shoulder. I gasped realizing exactly who it was.  
  
Vegeta.  
  
"May I, Radditzu?"  
"Of course your Highness...Here, she's all yours!"  
"Radditz!" I hissed.  
"What? I can't keep you all to myself! And plus, he's the birthday boy!"  
"Radditz!" Vegeta and I both said in unison.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, but I'll go get something to eat now." He conveniently stepped out of Vegeta's way and headed to the food. It was quite typical for him to go eat when the situation got...dare I say...just a little weird.  
  
So there I was with Vegeta, the Prince who had just asked to dance with me.  
  
"Vegeta, I..."  
"Just dance, woman, I'll talk to you later, and I know what you're thinking...It's okay, I'll avoid him."  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief, then started breathing shallow again when I saw it-I looked at his armor and there it was, pinned on his shoulder in place of his own crest-my gift.  
  
"Vegeta, wow...I...I didn't know it was that great."  
"What are you talking about Isy?" He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"The crest on your shoulder...That was...my gift." For the first time that night I looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"And that dress mine..."He responded coolly.  
I smiled at him, a flush coming to my cheeks. By now the music had slowed down, and we were almost at a standstill, just talking.  
  
"Let's go outside." Vegeta said, leading the way. He took my hand, and I followed, not resisting him.  
  
We found our way to the balcony, and both leaned on it, looking out into the city, and up into the sky, at the stars.  
  
"To think of all those conquered planets..."He muttered slowly.  
"Yes..."I breathed, unsure of what else to say.  
"I'm glad you wore the dress."  
"It's all I had to wear." I smirked at him.  
"Isy, I..."  
"Yes, Vegeta?"  
  
Just then, we heard the door open behind us, and I turned around. To look straight into the eyes of...  
  
Frieza.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, my children. Oh, and, happy birthday Vegeta." His purple lips curled into a small smile, unable to hide the pearly white razors he had for teeth.  
  
"Frieza..."Vegeta breathed.  
"My little ouji, surely you're having a fine time at your party? If not, I can make ever so much more fun..."He chuckled to himself, and Vegeta visibly slinked away from him, towards me.  
  
I put my hand on his shoulder, ready to turn the other way, and bolt for the door-anything to get away from that monster. However, I knew that it was to late to avoid confrontation-it had begun.  
  
"Frieza, what do you want?"  
"I want you, my little prince." A simple reply, considering.  
"Meet me in my quarters in the palace tonight, alone, unclothed." With that he turned and walked back into the room, the crowd.  
  
Those last few words chilled the both of us.  
"Vegeta, we have to do something..."  
"No, I'll just face him alone like I've always done. I don't want anyone to know."  
"Vegeta?"  
"Yes?"  
"I know."  
"Then you are the only one who can stop this." And with that, he too vanished back into the crowded hall, leaving me outside, distraught and alone. It was the last time I saw him at the party.  
  
I slowly walked back into the room, laughing, dancing, and music ringing in my ears.  
  
"Isy!" Radditz cried, running up to me, almost frantic.  
"What is it?"  
"I...I have a brother!" He cried. This statement being totally unexpected; I didn't looked half as confused as I felt.  
  
"My mother was expecting for some time now, but I didn't know that it had happened until a few minutes ago. Father says that she was on a near by station and went into labor. She had the baby last night. Bardock and I both think you should be his christened-sister, and his name is Kakarotto."  
  
"Wow, Radditz, that's great! That means we'll be siblings!" I gasped, as I flung my arms around him. That means that I would have more time to spend on the planet than ever before. That meant that I could get away from Frieza.  
  
"Thank you..."I whispered in his ear. 


End file.
